In computer networks, clients, servers, and peers commonly employ user and machine authentication schemes to determine the identity of network entities or resources requesting an action (e.g., such as access to a part of the network). Such information can in turn be used as input in making authorization decisions based on the identity of the network entity and/or user requesting the action. Therefore, authentication schemes can provide a mechanism by which the identity of network entities and/or users may be used in decision-making processes, such as authorization processes.